


村北故事

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: 双/小妈、乡村/
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 9





	村北故事

壹．

院子里的海棠花开的繁茂。

花瓣儿是梨花白的，纤薄脆弱的半透明，瓣尖是很娇艳的粉，像一滴朱墨点在水汪，带着云雾纹理的渐变，团簇的挤了满树梢绿意之中，得生在云窗雾阁庭院深深里才成。

嫩的出水儿，粉的发艳，娇滴滴的，声音大些都会引来抖落漫天花雨，黏在泥土上，卡在石墙缝里，格格不入又勃勃而生。

是既脆弱又暗藏强劲的生命力，有点像——有点像他那刚刚嫁来的小娘。

吴家算是村里最肥的人家了。

吴世勋吴家独子，脾气养的是天不怕地不怕，要真不乐意搭理谁，嚯，就是吴老爷子出马也没法让他赔个笑脸儿，白眼儿一翻一翻，优越的长腿不耐烦的打拍子——就像现在，吴老爷子喜事儿上，脸色黑的像锅底儿，谁的面子都不给。

说到底还是他那四十好几爹，一把年纪还改不了色性，不过前几个月去隔壁村指导苹果园，没成想就把村里头最标志的小美人勾搭了来，三个月勾勾搭搭眉来眼去，喜事这就不及掩耳的办了下来。

还能说啥，有毛票子就是好呗！

说起来他娘也没了好些年，吴世勋也过了十七，续弦倒也不是什么值得旁人说道的事儿，偏偏这喜事却是一树梨花压海棠，新娘子如今不过二十出头，与吴世勋年龄相差无二，谁能信这丫头对那糟老头子是真心，甭提旁人，吴世勋就第一个不信。

也就怪不着吴世勋带点偏见瞧人。

被年龄相仿的继子排斥倒也在张艺兴意料之内。不过他倒不在乎那小屁孩的心思，只一心放在他那不苟言笑的丈夫身上——他正背对着他换身上汗湿透了背心，单单瞧那副健壮的成年男性的身体，张艺兴便觉得心下又羞又怕，一小团埋在薄毯子里头，可劲往角落里头缩，好像要挤进砖缝里头才成。甭提是那成日殷勤往他家门跑的，就是换成任何一个男人，瞧见这样的人无助的望着他，直勾勾的眸子满是惊慌水光，都得下腹沉沉，暗骂一句小骚货。

张艺兴是个双儿。

打小他便是当个男儿养着，模样秀气，读书也是一等一的好，只等着成个年找个媳妇，这辈子便这么顺风顺水的过，可偏巧，就让他碰上个难缠的主儿。

那女娃子受不了他那特殊，原以为是个模样英俊的壮硕男人，谁想碰上个自个儿也带套女人物件，比她还漂亮的假男人，吵着闹着要离，惹得满村知道了张艺兴的秘密，说啥都不成。

张艺兴自尊受了挫，性子倒是越发沉默，就自个单着过，直到遇上吴家的。

那姓吴的被人敬一句吴叔，实际上也不过四十一二，生的眉骨高挺骨骼流畅，倒也颇有几分味道，张艺兴虽谈不上对这父辈的男人喜欢，倒也对这张脸谈不上反感，既然被这男人再而三追求，加上父母那边受人非议的压力，索性一咬牙也就嫁了，还能为家里减轻些负担，谈啥喜欢不喜欢的。

“怕？”

男人的年龄比他能将近大上两轮，瞧着小雏鸟瑟瑟发抖的小模样，倒也算怜香惜玉——他坐下来，一双粗长的手骨还算轻柔的握住他白玉似的一对手，拇指揉着手心按摩，“别怕，恁还小，俺不碰你。”

一颗心沉甸甸的落了落，水亮干净的下垂眼覆满注入感激、惊讶的水雾，复杂且迷茫的深深望向男人的脸庞。

张艺兴以为就是在此刻爱上的他。

男人待他好，是宠着，十指不沾阳春水，养的玉肤凝脂，比从前还要水灵几分，特地盖了房子让张家一对老人统统接来村子里住着，从前的那些非议排挤被安排得不见一丝痕迹，张艺兴续了下颌长短的发梢，外人面前儿就当普通女娃待，他那混沌的人生总算揭了新页。

张艺兴心底感激，自然愿意一心待他。肉感十足白腻的身子羞赧的打指骨纤细的手缠绕下赤裸开来，就是活神仙也得被这身绵软的肉体蛊惑下坠，呼吸都乱了。都谈平生五恨之海棠无香，可显然这朵“北府海棠”香得浓郁扑鼻，混着雏儿幽密清甜的奶味，沁入鼻腔毛孔往里头钻，淬透了骨。

张艺兴瞧男人傻愣的模样，不大自然的略微掩了重要部位，抿了嘴唇也不说话，只默默坐上床沿，水灵灵的下垂眸子怯生生抬起来瞥他，指尖微动，示意他来。

“兴伢儿——“男人呆呆挤出个字来，只觉通身骤然被泼了浓酸热油般灼烫难忍，步子不知觉便踉跄几步过去，眼眶蜇的发红，略有些骇人。

张艺兴不免到底有些慌张，略微往后缩了缩，他虽想着报恩，却到底是有些排斥中年男人身上的特有的汗味和清晰的胡碴印子，心下忍着那点生理性反感，洗脑般循环暗示自个男人已是他最幸运的选择，哪知那人却生生站住，继而暗骂一句转身便夺门逃出。

空气里的温度也随之散尽，夏夜的凉意渐渐侵进赤裸皎洁的肌理打个寒颤，张艺兴略略发怔，心底的意识缓缓重新接上频道，只觉呼吸略微一滞，方才反应来大约是被丈夫所拒绝了。

“我、说吴老、老头儿你有啥事儿、不能当面跟我——说......”

妈的——啥他娘的情况——

吴世勋整个人都傻了。

贰.

吴世勋是真烦他这小娘。

分明也是穷地方来的，偏偏成日里头娇贵的不行。平时里不干活不说，还得王婆子捶身子——嚷嚷着是从前家里头自己下地落下的毛病，一到阴雨娇声娇气的喊疼，他那老爹心疼得紧，成日里要下头长工替他擦药酒揉，后来又莫名其妙不愿意了，问他为啥，支支吾吾的脸蛋红透，说男人碰他，他不习惯。

真娇气。真麻烦。

吴世勋最烦麻烦，自然得离得远远的，名儿上的娘，可他刻意躲着，面儿都没见过几次。

结婚那天，他也算第一次瞧见那小娘。一身红装，发梢卷卷的，有点长，抽芽的柳条似的轻盈的垂到下颌角，精巧的鼻尖软唇露出一点出来，倒还真比女人还好看几分，回给他那笑出褶皱来的老爹一个抿唇回礼，嚯，虽说敷衍的不行，倒真还有两个甜酒窝，一副怪会钓人的模样。

后来偶尔瞧见他几次，一次是瞧见他要去给他那田里干活的老爹送饭。对着镜子比划着衣裳，微微皱眉，像是烦恼要穿什么似的，最后却一身全换了，套了件最娇滴滴的花裙子，腰肢往里嵌，真细，那么瘦却还有点屁股，把裙子撑起小小的包，还珉了一点点唇膏才出门。前面明明带着把儿，装什么女人呀，真够倒胃口的。

吴世勋白眼一翻一翻，却又忍不住瞧他打扮的模样，他本身就长得精巧，皮肤白，又被娇养的水灵，随便打扮几下，倒真比村里头清一色晒的黑黑的小丫头好看的多，跟院里那颗海棠树似的，白里透粉，打眼的乖。

去送饭，地里头一众短工哪里晓得嫂子带把，魂儿都勾没了，屁颠屁颠跟着嫂子晃，又是接筒子又是打饭，平时王婆子去倒没瞧那么殷勤心善。

再一次是一家子去赶集，吴世勋本不想去，耐不住他爹念叨了几回多少年没一家子去集上了，他就是再烦也架不住心软，罢了，去就去吧。

他溜达溜达的跟在后头，他那爹就在眼前儿那么紧紧搂着那小娇妻，生怕被夺走似的，宽大手心握在细腰上便一刻也不肯松，吴世勋相信要是可以，那老头得把他那小老婆套上麻袋再出门才成，旁人看一眼便要发火。他娘在的时候，也没有这么疼着护着。

想想就火大。

那小娘们——吴世勋私下总这样叫他，反正他那把儿也用不上，倒是女人那套器官没准还很是可口，不然他那老爹何必这般疼他。那小娘们可不知道他身后几丈外的继子在如何想他，此刻正嗫喏而局促的站在卫生所门口——他那老爹竟然放开了他，留他一个人在外面等着，手指不安的扯着裙子上的布料脸蛋羞得像熟透的果子，下一秒就能摘下来尝尝里面鲜美的果肉与汁水，不过下一秒，吴世勋便猜出那姓吴的进卫生所做些啥去了。

买避孕套儿呗。  
操，还真老当益壮。  
不会是吃药的吧？

想到这，吴世勋难免又有点焦虑，那药伤身，那一把老骨头，经得住这小娘们榨吗，他到底可是亲生的。

他得问问他，又张不开口，这么一拖再拖，倒是那老爷子先来找他，说去他屋里头等着，有事儿找他谈。

谈...谈个球啊谈！

吴世勋刚刚进了门，一句话还没说完，随着视线倒是出现一具赤裸且漂亮惊人的裸体。

那小娘们骨架小，藏肉，平时他吴世勋只瞧出瘦，腰细，这次了可算他娘的瞧的清楚了——屁股圆，大腿肉，胸前两团竟然还有沟，两颗果儿也比平常男人略大一圈，直勾勾的挺着，艳的像海棠花尖的朱墨，又粉又弹。皮肤白煮蛋似的，白腻丰软，摸一把还不得上天儿，不知道刚刚又玩啥骚把式，这会脸蛋涨红，眉眼含水，竟然像哭了的模样，怔怔瞧他进来，反应好一会才叫起来，哭着就往被窝里头钻。

哭、哭啥哭哇！他吴世勋可没歪心思成不！真的！他拿老头儿的性福担保！

那小娘们可不管他，奶娃娃似的哭的稀里哗啦，哭乱了人满脑子心思，哭软了点心底的傲慢与偏见。

“我、啥都没干，你、你哭啥呀！”

哦，最重要的忘了说，吴世勋天生结巴。

结巴不算啥毛病，可就是没法吵架，激动了就更严重，容易惹人笑话，小时候吴世勋自然也吃过不少亏，人也就渐渐生的性子冷，话又少，条件好的姑娘家里总要嫌他这点毛病的，就是不嫌弃也得被他这性子吓退鼓，虽说吴世勋年纪尚轻，可也惹得旁人替他着急。

张艺兴一面裹衣裳，一面抽抽嗒嗒的还不忘委屈点头，说不怪小勋，要他赶紧走就成。

操——这他妈啥话呀！老子没想看！怪老子个屁！

吴世勋气的不行，觉着身为男人的人品收到了莫大的诬陷，可眼下和没穿衣裳的小娘呆一房里，他那娇滴滴的娘还捂着身子哭个没完，要让旁人瞧见，就是天王老子也未必能替他断案，吴世勋连忙把嘴闭上转头就要走——

“哎呀妈呀！勋、勋哥儿，你咋在——俺啥都不晓得，俺走、俺走！”

......

那王婆捂着眼去而复返，咚——顺便把门带上了。

真贴心——阿呸！

操操操，啥他妈情况啊！他他他吴世勋虽说脾气臭点儿总爱黑脸可也没打算绿他亲爹可成！

那王婆子在他家干了十几年，为人老实又不嫌脏不嫌苦，唯一的毛病就是嘴碎，他就是跳河里头都说不清了！

吴世勋急得要死，嘴里头更是卡壳，一句话得拆出十几次停顿，在屋子里头站也不是坐也不是直打转，瞧他抽抽嗒嗒也没法说不出个所以然来，索性自暴自弃一屁股坐炕上。

“我、我、我不是！”吴世勋气汹汹的强调道，可一会又瞧他这后娘没工夫理他，一张海棠花似的脸蛋儿被暴雨打了似的，娇怯怯耷拉下来——浅浅的眉毛八字似的落着，肉乎乎的嘴唇上翘，嘴角坠出出弧线，平时总是挤出来的深酒窝都没了，下垂眼含着泪，可怜死了哟。

指责似的语气不自觉便柔了又柔，“你......你咋了？和、和俺爹拌、嘴了是不？”

叫他不说话，吴世勋猜大约不会有错，叹口气又支支吾吾的安慰，眼神不敢抬，虚虚的落在毯子外头露出来的一点白嫩的脚趾上，一颗颗饱满弹润，粉乎乎的，小猫肉垫似的，“老头还、是疼你、你的。”

张艺兴不搭理他，压着嗓子小小声的啜泣。他略微瞥过青涩的继子一眼，眸子怯生生，好勾人的清丽，含情带欲，就是瞧块石头也像凝望情郎。他忽的就那么探出身来，光洁的肉体随着垂落的布料赤裸开来，自直勾勾的显露给眼前的小辈看，离得好近，好像能感觉到他纤长睫毛扇出的风似的，果子似的唇瓣一张一合，红的像秋海棠，软的似甜豆花，中间一道缝，又像颗多汁的蜜桃儿，嗓音低低哑哑黏黏糊糊，是镇上卖的最好的糯米团，好甜，“小勋……”

“我身子——恶心不？”

疯了疯了——

脸蛋儿甜，身段儿软，哪里是恶心，简直掏人心肝。

-

张艺兴着实有点手足无措。

他不过去果园里头替人家干活赚点辛苦钱，村里头从来都笑话他是个双儿又被妹子退了婚，明里暗里拿他打趣儿，没事儿动手动脚的，还要问前面那玩意还能不能用这样的浑话，那都是他听惯了的，也不觉得啥，倒是那邻村来指导种果树的吴哥替他出头，一次次往他家里头跑，又是送东西又是嘘寒问暖的，旁人瞧他傍了高枝儿，连带着对他一家子倒是好了些，他心里头感激，想未想便嫁了来。

他晓得自个模样俊，吴哥年龄虽大些，但瞧着的确稀罕他这脸蛋，疼的不得了，他也不矫情，怕吴哥心里头想着年龄差不好张口，自个儿脱了衣裳在炕上唤他，没成想却被拒绝了。

他有点着急又有点怕，怕吴哥瞧他漂亮头脑一热娶了来，可当真瞧见他古怪的身子，又受不了，嫌他恶心。

他爹娘年纪大了，再回那腌臜的地儿过，人见人嫌，打点酱油都要问他多要几毛钱，更甭提克扣的工钱，受不住的。

心里头急，越发觉着自个不正常，分明是个玉雕似的人，自卑却跟影子似的，天一暗，便悄摸冒出了头。想着前两天去卫生所，男人还拿了不少套子之类的，分明也是有心思的。于是一面掉眼泪，一面展开身子，怯生生的，不安的问他这名义上的儿，我恶心不？

一点儿都不觉着不对，一点儿都不觉着浪荡，一点儿都不觉得自个多勾人。

他那儿傻了似的，也不点头，也不摇头，就那么赤裸裸的扫视他那每寸软肉，他这才觉得有几分羞，抱着胸口遮了几分，觉着自个最近养的好，胖了些，不知道男人是不是嫌他太肉感，小声嘟囔，“最近胖了些......”

是胖了，胸肉软踏踏的，竟然还有点沟，鼓鼓囊囊，自个捏出点凹陷的肉感来，真会长呀，腰还那么细，不过白白软软的，从前他没嫁来前干活时，还能瞧见点线条的，如今那软腰上唯一的起伏便是两个浅浅的腰窝，圆滚滚的，很适合吸一口，屁股不大，可肉感十足，曲着腿跪坐着，挤压出好嫩的肉。站起来的时候，两团软肉下跟大腿根的连接能瞧出陷得好深的两弯肉嵌，吴世勋觉得那处最漂亮。

胖了好，胖了好的。

真想掐一把，真想尝尝看。

不必开口，亚麻布料下起立的小兄弟替他做了答，小结巴脸都红了，凶巴巴，跺着脚着急说话，结巴更厉害了，“你——你快、穿、穿衣裳！”

张艺兴显然也注意到了那片尴尬的突起，先是愣了愣，处于低落的脑袋差点儿忘了思考，费力的理顺了眼前的情况所赤裸裸展示的直观结果——他的继儿起了生理反应了。

不得不说，这样的回答要比任何说词儿都要有说服力得多。张艺兴迟钝的裹起身子，没觉得古怪，没觉得被冒犯，若说点儿不该说的，心底，心底更像是枯死的苹果枝抽了芽冒了花，是有点清甜的香气。

他不古怪，有人会喜欢，吴世勋那根物件儿诚实的向他呐喊喜欢——管他吴世勋是什么身份，反正他喜欢。

语气更多是微微的喜悦和期待了，酒窝深深地，旋涡似的吸净空气里头的氧分，随之代替而来的是沁人的香味，过于甜腻，呼吸都滞慢了，一点一点钻进毛孔淬进骨头融进血液里，翘着嘴唇，娇滴滴，像是撒娇。

“你先说——娘好看不？”

叁.

院里的海棠开的太娇艳了。

不像从前的小蕾深藏数点红，如今倒像胭脂染得似的，繁茂浓郁的色调，山野的风裹着娇嫩的瓣儿，生长在厚重的黄土地上，映着野蛮生长的草木，伏在辽阔蓝天云朵下，在一众未熟的麦子辣椒西红柿里头，是心尖都会颤三颤，三花猫儿都不忍心扑花瓣儿的景儿。

吴世勋这几天都忙着帮家里头收麦子，老头儿闲不住，也要来，干会儿歇会儿，也不肯回家去。

打那天碰上张艺兴和老头吵架，老头儿都好像有点躲着张艺兴，连粗线条如吴世勋都瞧得出，怕是这架还有的闹呢。

说来也是奇，老头儿向来疼那娇滴滴的小娘，那小娘们瞧着也不是脾气大的主儿，俩人怎么着能闹别扭那么些天，吴世勋可谓百思不得其解——哦忘了说，吴世勋可也是个文化人儿，甭提基本的字儿，就是《爱莲说》《同儿辈赋未开海棠》他也能默上几篇出来。

就奇怪那小娘怎么着惹着他这亲爹了。

吴世勋好奇得紧，一面猜着莫不是那娇气小娘床上闹脾气呢，作的过了点，惹恼了人，一面扛着镰刀往家里头走——今个老头又去了别村指导去，没个三两日的回不来，临走前虽不去瞧他那娇妻，可还忍不住给吴世勋交代，说兴芽儿性子倔，要来地里头帮忙得拿家里头的活儿堵他，太阳毒，他皮肤嫩受不住，说她要是身子不爽快了，就去村口找按摩那老刘，唠唠叨叨好一晌才肯走。

烦死了，娇气死了。

心里骂着那人，一面顺手抱柴往柴房里头走，门儿吱呀一声响，迎面便是两团包裹在布料里头的屁股蛋。

背对他好像找啥东西，穿着身新裁合身的旗袍，伏着身子，细腻的新缎子被两团软肉撑起鼓囊囊的弧度，拍一巴掌那肉浪都得抖三抖。

“你、你、”妈的，一见他结巴就厉害。

“小勋？”张艺兴好像被他吓了一跳，跳起来背着手局促的咬了咬唇，垂眼角无辜的直勾勾盯着他，倒像是心虚，“我、我弄丢了东西——我说，啥你呀你，好好叫娘！”

好蹩脚的转移话题哦。

吴世勋心下怀疑，古怪的瞧了瞧他这娇气的小娘，这柴房又脏又破，里头竟是脏灰木柴，哪会落东西到这，今儿一进门便闻到股和平常不大一样的味道，有点甜的，有点怪的，有点像——冒出头的猜测染得心下一震，一把将人捏着胳膊拉了起来。

吴家里头虽肥，可吴世勋也是打小农活长大的，张艺兴那点儿力道哪里比得过他，只觉膀子骤的是疼，一片刹那就红了，火辣辣，跟浇了热油似的，麻涨的不行，“你干啥呀！”

柴堆后头没人。

通身的火苗骤的便如落冰窟滋滋熄灭了。如今六月，暑气跟坐了驴车似的奔的飞快，吴世勋一早就光了膀子了，不过姑娘家里头穿半袖的，张艺兴还是头一个。雪白的肉从宽松袖口里头露出来，红一大片的膀子很是扎眼，不一会就得肿起来，倒是怪可怜的。

眼神一晃，愧疚就跟破土的绿芽一般纷纷冒出来，张口道歉就要冒出来，柴堆里头一抹亮色晃眼，手长脚长又有劲没等张艺兴拒绝一手便捞了出来。

一根去了皮的——胡萝卜。

水淋淋的，削的粗细正好，很圆润，上头附了层半透明的、遐想万分的汁液，沿着尖儿往下头滴，粘稠的连出好淫乱的丝线，是细微的腥甜味，似乎很——很新鲜的。

操——怪不得躲在这儿。

空气里头的精液、体液味道似乎就说得通了。

太露骨的欲望味道了。

那点气味染得吴世勋头脑发昏双眼迷瞪，觉得口干，嘴角抽动，该涨红脸狠狠骂他这偷偷自渎的小娘，丢到村外头去，正好让他那为此魂牵梦绕的爹瞧瞧他疼的紧的小处子是有多浪荡不知羞。可——可手里头那根粗俗的玩意沾了那么多水儿，他眼前羞赧的双腿发颤身躯滚烫的人身下状况定是泥泞湿滑一片，熟透了，甜极了。

“娘只是...娘不是...”

年轻的青年忍不住这股孟浪，暗自轻骂，竟当真头次唤了声娘来，哑哑道，“小娘、尝尝我、这根、萝卜，也、也让我尝尝奶、可好？”

肆.

并没有没有欲望的。

过了二十多年，那点事儿早就了解了透，他模样生的好，就是脸蛋身材，阳物软穴哪儿都是一等一没得挑，可偏偏，哪儿都没当真碰过那档子事儿。

没遇到那泼辣丫头之前，张艺兴当真没把自个当过双儿、女娃，他前面哪根尺寸也相当可观，偶尔发泄点男人欲望也相当正常，不就多了个穴眼儿，那没啥，他觉得自个能当个完美男人，能撑起个家来，护着心爱的姑娘。

可他就没想过新婚夜成他一辈子的伤疤。

那张脸蛋从隐隐地期待与娇羞中一寸寸脱离，先是很茫然的，问他这是啥。

他磕磕巴巴，如今想起来自个都觉得卑微可怜，说该一早讲的，可讲不出口，对不起。

当它不存在成吗？我也是个爷们的。

他真就以为自个觉着是，那就真是个汉子了。可显然对方不这么想。

那张迷茫的表情变得难以置信——接着是难以接受，和、和极度的厌恶，像瞧见了不男不女的怪物。

那句恶心当真就萦绕了张艺兴好多年。

自个都不相信是个铁铮铮男人了，真就是怪物，倒也没错——性冲动时不光前面儿会硬，还跟羞耻的，控制不住的，那朵玫瑰穴儿漏了好多水儿出来，再瞧见村里头漂亮丫头时，那段时光里头一张张嘲讽的、厌恶的、嫌弃的、惊讶的、揶揄的脸就跟诅咒似的，迫使那点子尚未破土的躁热心动骤然熄灭，他那身为男人的性冲动也随之冰封了。

可双儿难免的性欲强却没法避免。

被村里头的男人调侃，脸上火辣辣的，羞愤的恨不得一斧子砍了人，或者一头撞死也罢，眼泪止不住的流，想他做错了啥，他一辈子也算真心待人，未做过什么坏事，不爱骗人，不贪便宜，就是杀鸡也是迫不得已周转不灵时才肯求人下手，他张艺兴当真算是个好人。

咋就那么恨他，辱骂他，糟践他，牵连父母也受气挨骂，气的辗转难眠，可被肆恣玩笑掐奶头摸屁股，竟然还不知廉耻的弄湿了底裤。

更别提——更别提碰上了吴世勋。

答应嫁给吴叔，实际也有不少理由源于那张年长不减英气，骨骼优越的脸，就是染上皱纹双鬓渐斑，倒也难得并不令他反感，而吴世勋显然继承了他所有的优点。

他当然年轻，无袖褂子下面少年的身板结实强壮，在地里头干活，汗珠子连串的往下淌，肌肉在阳光下头发亮。是很健康的男人味。那张脸更不必说，与他那父亲有过之无不及，眉毛很浓，唇薄话少，鼻梁很挺，很——那事儿很厉害的长相，大约是个实干派。家里头牛病了那段儿，恰巧赶着犁地的日子，家里头短工偷懒嚷嚷着干不了，吴世勋也不吭，天一亮自个扛着犁往地里头蛮干了整天，工人瞧的实在心虚没话说，第二天这才赶忙把主子的活接回来。

那天吴世勋整身都跟水里头打捞上来的似的，累的够呛，没回房里头，就在院里吊床一歪就睡了过去。

老实小子。

张艺兴当时的评价。他心软，忍不住笑，想叫他起来洗洗再睡，可偏他睡得香，呼噜都冒出来点儿，又不忍心，拿湿毛巾给他擦身子。有汗味，少年时特有的，倒不招人反感，清冽的年少男人味，扑的人有点脸红，不敢擦了，给人盖了线毯子就跑。

谁都不知道，小娘自个私底里又湿了。

更别提那次乌龙了。撑起的帐篷当真不小，比他老子还强些，顶着粗布料，硕大的龟头形状野鸡蛋似的好清晰，好大一根，裤子都要撑破了，心里好羞，可眼睛都瞧直了，热流直往下头那处涌，好清楚的流动感，羞死了，湿透了，搅一把估计都得水声啧啧的。

明明那两年难捱的时候瞧见的龌龊太多，他差点以为自个无论对丫头爷们都不会有滋味了，那叫啥、啥冷淡了也没准儿。

可双儿天生的性瘾好像又被勾出了头。

他没玩过那儿，从前总以为自个是个爷们自然不玩，后来忽的嫁了人，性别身份骤然颠倒，不习惯，反倒是更不敢碰了。可脑海里扫过他那继儿面朝黄土背朝天的汗珠子沿着浓密的眉毛往下头滴，顺着好高的鼻子往下落，扑面而来的男人味就让人腿软的紧。

老一辈常说，鼻子大，那活儿也大，腰力也很强。瞧那根顶出来的小山时才发觉，好像——好像当真有几分道理的，要当真操出来，那么小的地儿都要撑裂了，咋进得来，整根插进来肚皮都要破了，可，可又应该好爽的，能一下子捅到子宫口，肚子麻，穴口麻，头皮也发麻，插的他两眼发白，口水都要流出来，爽死了。

脑子里头净是和继子的苟合事儿，张艺兴羞的咬紧唇瓣，想象那根大家伙是如何操进他那窄小的穴口，一寸寸，将手里头的萝卜挤了进去。

呼——

张艺兴鲜少玩儿那地儿，从前当真要解决，也都大多是撸前面那根儿，顶了天儿揉揉阴唇，戳弄那小肉粒，拿一根手指试探进半指，哪里敢当真玩的刺激。可这次，实在受不住了。

好想被他操，那么大一根玩意能撑的他满涨难忍，能干的他意识全飞高潮连连，他会揉着他肥软的屁股使劲往里捣，凿出来好些汁液往腿根冒，没准还会掐一面他的奶头冲刺，热络的俊脸凑过来亲嘴儿，唇瓣都要咬破，一面舌吻一面射精，全灌到里头去。

咦啊啊啊啊——

要命——想象着被继子操就能高潮喷水，太浪了吧——高潮中的脑子混混沌沌，羞耻的蜷曲脚趾。

可咋的都没想到，几分钟前还幻想的做爱对象，此刻就在他面前，直勾勾盯着脸上还挂着不自然潮红的小娘。

他想解释不是这样的，他不是随便的荡妇，可显然眼前的场景并没有任何说服力，那根刚刚还埋在他体内抽动的东西就被他捉个正着握在手里，那上面粘糊糊的，水淋淋的挂满了浮想联翩的液体。

谁都心知肚明。

被他揭发出来怎么办，又被男人抛弃离一次，再回村子，他几乎不敢想他会遭到什么待遇。何况是以这般姿态被丢出门，他隐约还记得从前长者讲过的秘密——被捉到跟有妇之夫偷情的寡妇，被人扒光了衣裳狗儿似的在路上遛，关在柴房里头一夜，也不晓得受了多少罪，天亮一瞧，人都疯了，通身尽是污秽物跟伤疤血印子，这才躲过了沉河的罪受。

想到这，张艺兴便觉得四肢发凉、脊后冒汗，一张略带潮红的脸蛋逐渐发白，两腿颤颤，下一秒就要逃，却被一股蛮力重重扯着领子拽了回来。

大手轻而易举的将人欺在柴堆上，扬起的灰烬呛得人直咳，可骄矜的小娘来不及埋怨，旗袍裙摆便被人一把扯了上去。

光溜溜的，一条底裤都没有。

竟然还剃了毛，很光滑，大手忍不住往两腿之间挤，还未触到隐秘便摸来一把骚水儿。

吴世勋重重喘声粗气，单单想着他这后娘是如何如那天对着镜子比划衣裳的模样，便能料到他是如何对着镜子给自个剃毛，不晓得还知不知羞，会不会红脸，有没有瞧湿了穴，往那处摸，幻想着被百人骑自慰潮喷，浪的没边儿。

在那给丈夫继子做饭的案板上削那根要用来玩穴的萝卜，没准削的粗细不满意的最后便成了丁进了锅，吃进两个男人的肚子里头。

操——真够会玩的。

可他那娘竟然跟他求饶。

稀里哗啦的哭了好多，说求求小勋了，他可是他娘，求他别这样，别把他那根鸡巴插进去。

欲拒还迎也不带这么认真的吧。

吴世勋只觉得装的很，好粗鲁的揉那两片肥软的阴唇，挤出来好些骚水出来，指头间拉了丝，往那张哭唧唧的脸蛋上凑。

“别哭——娘别、哭，小、小勋这就日、娘的小、逼。”

那么露骨的话，被他那天生结巴的儿说出来，小孩牙牙学语似的，那反差刺激的张艺兴一阵发颤，竟有一刻觉得当真被自己亲儿操干，骤然身子通了电一般酥麻瘙痒，软透了，强撑着力气抵着那根大东西的靠近，呜呜咽咽的哭，要儿子饶了他。

不可以的，他有丈夫，很宠他，救他于水火，护他于心肝，怎么能跟丈夫的亲生儿子缠绵苟合，他不是婊子。

被完全操控的滋味令张艺兴恐慌极了。他没直接操进他的穴里头，那么大那么硬的东西一下一下缓慢但强硬的磨那片外阴，烫的他浑身发颤，一波一波陌生的刺激跟水波似的，一寸寸浸没他，手脚被束、无能为力的滋味过于清晰起来，深处的汁液不受自己控制被人玩弄肆流，滚烫的龟头反复戳弄那片阴部与肉球，温水慢炖的肆恣厮磨折磨他的意志，玩腻了才终于狠狠的碾压阴蒂上去，张艺兴便如失禁孩童一般咿咿呀呀尖叫着喷出一大股透明汁液来。

竟然没有插入就高潮了。

“娘、好骚哦、那，小勋要日进娘、的逼里头了哦——”

十八岁还没到的，继子的鸡巴。

第一次操逼，就插进了后娘的穴里头。

幻想的鸡巴不管他如何求着不要，当真那么一寸寸操进张艺兴的阴穴里头。初次插穴的鸡巴上的青筋突突直跳，紫红粗大的东西竟更大了几分，撑的他那娇气的娘掉了好多眼泪，要是他那百般嘱咐的爹知道亲儿是怎么强奸的后娘掉了多少眼泪，不晓得会不会掀了天儿。

好他娘的嫩的穴。

吴世勋不禁感慨，不等他反应便大起大合的操逼，他这娇滴滴的后娘里头跟他的人一般，又小又嫩，尝起来魂儿都要爽飞，这人儿爱流眼泪，里头也爱流水儿，泡的他鸡巴爽翻，恨不得成天里都长在里头，拿精液给他喂大肚子。

“要、要喝、奶。”

奶娃娃这么唤着他的娘，笨拙的拿牙尖隔着布料一口把奶头含嘴里，当真好认真的去咬去吸，企图撕破布料尝到里面汩汩的奶汁。一对奶子被那张唇含入厮咬的水亮通红，唇舌刻意似的嗦的奶头水声啧啧，好像当真奶娃娃努力捧着娘的奶子嘬奶吃，羞的他那小娘咿咿呀呀的哭喊。

可奶娃娃那根东西却不小，那么粗的东西在那么小的穴口中反复抽动，不容置喙的力道缓慢而强硬的顶得好深，操得张艺兴不得不小声戚戚地惨叫，囊袋就那么一下下的拍在那对臀肉上啪啪作响，两片水红的阴唇被那根鸡巴操进操出而不过挤进翻开，淫水随着抽动频率一股一股顺着臀沟淌进柴堆里。

张艺兴晓得，若是城里头，他这可是强奸，得关牢子的，脸蛋涨红，就要喊人。可他又忍不住心软。

他晓得他的儿不是表面上的冷情家伙，他见过吴世勋去拿鱼肉拌了饭去喂村里头的野猫，好笨拙地摸猫子的尾巴，意料中的被抓了血道子也只是偷偷呲牙，不舍得恼，就可怜巴巴缩在远处瞧猫儿吃食。

他还瞧见过拿着孩子写字的铅笔头在田格本儿上给海棠画画的继儿，那么大的个儿，乖乖坐在小马扎上，腿上要垫着本儿，就得那么小孩似的并着腿，画出花瓣的模样，好乖的样子。

何况、何况那滋味当真是好受。

那么大一根鸡巴，硬插进来却也没想象得疼，就是涨的紧，酥麻得厉害，一股脑全操到里边儿去，狠狠地碾他最柔嫩的点儿，爽的呼吸都不会了，又被嗦奶，羞死了，舒服死了，就只会毫无意义的胡乱的叫，天灵盖儿都要顶得酸麻。

咋的被强奸还这么舒服的。

张艺兴被自己气的不行，他要被操死了，爽飞了，半个时辰前他还觉得那根萝卜打开了新天地的大门儿，没成想被人操的滋味更刺激千百遍，那根鸡巴和他的穴就该交融一块去，跟生来就这么长得似的。

他被操的脑子都挤出来，傻掉了，口水眼泪流了好些，被吴世勋扯着头发揪过来亲嘴儿，舌头强硬的挤进来又是舔又是勾，大手一会儿捏那两团肥屁股，一会儿又掐着奶子可劲顶骚点儿，空气里头的躁火能把一屋柴火点燃烧尽，他俩就在火焰里做爱，哪怕是灼痛了皮肤点着了发梢也没法分开。

哪怕是下一秒被万千人唾骂，张艺兴也愿意享受此刻的高潮。

吴世勋对他的潮吹相当感兴趣，泡在热液里头的滋味实在神仙不换，不由也闷哼一声，索性一把抽搐老二掰着腿根仔细瞧那股清液失禁般从小逼里头尿出来往木头缝里淌，鼻尖拱上去蹭，便刺激的刚刚高潮的人像条岸上鱼一般弹起来全身打颤的厉害，摸了一把爱液跟上次瞧见他涂唇膏似的，均匀地往那张肉乎乎的嘴唇上抹，水光发亮，倒显得更肉了。

“放了娘吧...”张艺兴被他操得的好浓的哭腔，软乎乎的嘴唇一张一合，骚水儿还在上面黏糊糊的挂着，他特有的口音总带着打了弯的尾音，很嗲却很自然的，平常说话就像撒娇，这会更是甜的腻人。他被压在木柴堆上，双腿大开，私部被迫赤裸裸完全暴露在空气里，那根漂亮的鸡巴刚刚射过，软软的垂在小腹，那片满是自己的精水。阴穴被插的充了血，像块浸透液体的海绵，轻轻一碰便汩汩的冒水，那一片尽是榨出的汁液，湿漉漉粘腻的紧，背后都要磨破了好红的一片，又撒娇喊疼。

吴世勋又忍不住玩，沾了满手的精水去抹阴唇，一片骚水便立刻浸透了指缝，拇指跟食指中指一捻，便拉了好长的丝，滑溜溜的。

“可、可弟弟还没射、疼、娘——”

听了这话中含义，张艺兴不禁脸色发白，如今他那丈夫还未碰他，倘若怀了孕——被发觉偷汉子传到村子里头去...他索性一头撞死罢了，嘴唇哆嗦，只求他别射进去，无论他怎么玩都成。

好呀——

吴世勋总算满意了，略微勾起嘴角，满手的汁水凑过去，盯着张艺兴难以置信的脸蛋往后穴里头抹，油光发亮的鸡巴一挺身便整个插进去。

张艺兴从前是当自个是个汉子的。

直到后来的事迅速不由他控制的恶化，他这才不得不拿出双儿里女人那一面嫁人自保，他料得到会有被肏的时候，可吴世勋却把他身为男人的自尊都碾碎了。他觉着好像从前的自己也被吴世勋生生拽过来，以一个男人的身子再度被他强奸了。

他有些崩溃了，声音克制不住的拉扯出来，好戚艾的哭出声来，咿咿呀呀的骂他，要他把屌拔出来，他不能这样对他后娘。

可没人能帮他，吴世勋只是把他抱了起来搂到怀里头操，可显然这样背后不痛了，却被操的更深，那根粗鸡巴都快要顶破肠道肚皮儿，屁股都要操坏了。

前面儿受了冷待的阴穴没了大东西堵着，馋的口水直流，都涌到后面的交合处去，好像操的更畅快了。他那丈夫不在，婆子短工听见了怕是也只敢装不晓得，背后指不定怎么笑他，羞都羞死了。

他被顶得双腿打摆子似的，栽在儿子肩窝里头，又被吴世勋咬住奶头吸，乱了乱了，全乱套了。甭管是从前娶过媳妇的张艺兴还是如今嫁了人的张艺兴，全成了吴世勋的鸡巴套儿了。

眼泪、口水、精水、淫水、肠液，统统因为他这继子汩汩直冒，他要坏掉了，真的，张艺兴要被他插坏了。

伍．

年轻的吴世勋显然很恶劣。

两人在吴叔回来前几乎都在做爱，有时在吴世勋房里，有时在吴叔的主卧里头，甚至是人少的露天的地儿，只要吴世勋要，张艺兴就得给他。

没准也有被瞧见过，不过没人敢说，跟当家的说后娘跟儿子搞一块了，这也忒刺激，没准儿老爷子身子骨未必受得住。

昨儿吴叔才回来，似乎想通了不少事儿，兴冲冲的往家里头赶，带了不少城里带来的衣裳首饰酥果一类，还要给张艺兴宰只羊补补身子。

张艺兴瞧见那小羊羔倒是心软了，连忙从王婆子手里头抢回来，说可怜，要自个养着玩。

晓得他心软，何况一桌子菜的确不少，吴叔自然依着他，乐呵呵的喝了好些酒，说他之前一时不大好接受，要他甭难受，要是张艺兴愿意，今儿就圆房。

张艺兴抱着小羊羔，虽然也有二十三、四了，可瞧着还跟十八、九似的，好乖的把小羊羔放下来，坐着给他倒酒，可那大手一附上去那对白嫩嫩的手就一颤，差点把酒撒了。

撒娇说害怕，再准他几天儿，之前一直冷他好一段，他这才回来就突然圆房，他怕。

“成、成！俺瞧这月十五日子好，你甭怕，到时候...俺再来......”

那人刚说完，一歪头打个酒嗝便睡死过去，张艺兴这才松口气。

陆.

老头回来，俩人自然也许久没做过，纵是偶尔吴世勋拖着人到柴房里头揉穴吃奶，没插进去前就听老头兴芽儿、媳妇儿的唤，张艺兴就得扯好裙摆就往外头跑。

打俩人开始这不正当关系，张艺兴也就有点怕吴世勋，从前瞧见吴世勋，还会很乖的唤他来尝尝刚蒸的馒头，后来瞧见便只剩了躲。

原来张艺兴总爱唤他，要跟他处好关系，吴世勋烦，如今张艺兴瞧见他就躲，要离他远远地，吴世勋也烦。

吴世勋搞不清自个咋想的，说自个想操他吧，可有时候见张艺兴那么躲他，他心里急，又想着躲啥躲呀，他就想跟他说说话处一处，不做也成的，只要甭躲他。

这天老头睡得早，张艺兴躺在一边儿，没睡着就被人拍了下，吓得他差点叫出来，又被捂着嘴拉了起来。

拖了好远的，是后院的小凉亭——张艺兴喜欢这娇里娇气的，要给海棠配个景，老头也依着他，造了这亭子出来。

张艺兴瞧见是吴世勋就要跑，被人从背后紧紧环着，好热的胸腔在他背后咚咚的响，那人急死了，磕磕巴巴地，“甭、甭、甭怕、甭喊、娘、娘，让勋子抱、抱、”

就抱抱，没别的。

张艺兴心脏咚咚直跳，回头瞧他，月光里头的侧脸儿刀削似的，真俊，挣扎的劲一下子就没了。

俩人难得就在亭子里头坐着。

吴世勋拉他在腿上坐着，一对手好乖的环着他腰下巴搭在肩膀上，谁都不说话。年轻男人的身上的热度汩汩的往怀里头的张艺兴身上传导，呼吸洒在耳朵根，热络的跟个火炉似的。

不像吴叔，年纪上来了，身子骨冷，凉飕飕的。

“你干啥呀...？”

张艺兴不安的问他，可又忍不住有点发烫，一对手原本是怕他乱动才紧张的扶着腰上紧紧箍着的手臂，可结实又坚硬火热的触感又让他忍不住脸红。

“我、我、我想你——”

张艺兴一愣，便连忙扯着手臂要跑，说不成不成，后个他就得圆房，吴世勋那玩意儿太大，总要操的他穴口肿好些天，不能做的。

“他、他没碰、过你？”

手臂上挣扎的力度一滞，怀里人脑袋垂了垂，好像又脸红了，点点头，“你——是我第一个男人。”

操——

这算啥呀，早知道他哪能那么粗暴，小雏儿被他那么弄，第二天走路都是一歪一歪的，嗓子好哑，肿了好些天才消，身子上也青一块紫一块，还要被人笑话，说这柴咋眞潮，湿的都点不着火，羞死人了。

吴世勋想着，透过张艺兴耳边的发梢去瞧那棵海棠树，月光下仍开的很艳丽。清冷的色调镀给那片瑰丽以柔和的月色，再过十数天就该败了，只剩满地的落花跟光秃秃的树枝儿，很短的，留不住就得没。

他环着怀里头的人，又香又软，泡的他整个人酥麻入骨，两颗心脏离的很近，咚咚咚，好乱的打着鼓点儿，“你、肯跟他、还是、跟、跟我？”

“我、带你去、城里、去。”

柒.

六月十五。好日子。

是个晴天儿，月圆，团圆的日子。

吴家的媳妇儿张艺兴跟继子吴世勋跑了。

跑去了哪儿，谁也不晓得，不过老爷子却没有恼，只是坐在门口儿嘬烟，一根接一根，掉了满地的烟灰，才一言不发回了屋，把屋外头的安慰话、看热闹都堵了出去。

屋里头的桌上放着张纸条，很漂亮的字儿，是那结巴写的，村里头都不晓得他还写这么一手好字。

吴叔把纸条叠了叠，好端端地放到床褥下头，这才对着空院子长长叹了气。

给那倔驴儿子讨个媳妇当真不容易，等着他动心思，盼着他出手，愁的他下了最后通牒，没成想一早勾搭上倒罢了，事儿还做这么绝，玩私奔！

成，他俩就甭回来，他就看那臭小子啥时候哭着回来叫爹。

他倒也不急，躺到摇椅里头琢磨着给俩人盖新房的事，他得回来，他晓得。

户口本儿可还在他这儿呢。


End file.
